


半句再见7

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见7

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*pour up 

“下雪不与化雪冷” 下过雪后的天总是会很冷的。

雪下的不小但天晴了以后还是化了不少，整个学校还是一片白白的看起来很好看，但总是觉得还是少了下雪时的那一份悸动。

虽然雪是很美没错，但是黄仁珺还是不太喜欢冬天的，冬天跟其他季节比起来简直太不友好了… 

本来就手凉脚凉的她把自己裹成一个熊还是觉得冷… 

她有些想她的“电热宝”了… 不冷的时候她还嫌弃他一直粘着自己很热，现在要是能每天一起睡她一定抱的他紧紧的，一定很暖和。

黄仁珺上完专业课，有点抱怨的开始套自己一层又一层的衣服，她又找到了一个讨厌冬天的理由“要穿的衣服太多了，一点也不美”。

她在套的衣服最外面穿上了李帝努的黑色羽绒服，从头到脚把自己全盖住了以后她满意的拉衣服链。想着衣服的主人竟然一上午没给她打电话，不像他的风格…

黄仁珺手里拿着盛着换下来的舞蹈服和鞋子的袋子顺着人流往教室外面走，“不联系我可能是在忙吧，”她一边低头刷着微博一边自己嘀咕着。

她是真的刷的太认真了，以至于在身旁的同学议论起“靠！篮球班李帝努！本人竟然比照片还好看…早知道我就追他了…”之前她真的没看见他。

她抬头看见李帝努正双手插兜冷脸的站在艺术楼门口往里头望，“来拍画报的麽，真的是，”虽然嘴里吐着槽她嘴角还是漏出了微笑。

李帝努见她出来像是看不到身旁的人、只能看的到她一样，换上萨摩耶一样的笑朝她跑过去，“宝宝冷不冷？”

边说着左手从口袋掏出一个他提前预热好的暖贴放到她手里，右手从口袋掏出一个不知盛了什么的保温杯。

身边的同学开始起哄“仁珺，你也太幸福了吧，本来就够冷的了，你俩真是让我们这群人更冷了！”

黄仁珺也没回话朝她们笑了笑，然后对着李帝努说“我还以为你在忙呢。”

“上午在自习室来着，看你快下课了麽，下午要不要去自习室和我待会儿？”李帝努边接过她手里的衣袋说。

“看看你学习的样子也不错，至少能看见你，谁让我找了个学霸当男朋友呢…” 

下午的自习室里没什么人，李帝努继续写他没完成的专题。黄仁珺安静坐在旁边打开保温杯，“银耳红枣炖梨”，一定又是他靠脸让食堂阿姨偷偷给她做的。

之前她痛经的时候也是，自己煮了几次差点没辣死她的姜丝红糖以后就跑去食堂找阿姨求助，不能私开小灶的阿姨也是睁一只眼闭一只眼的刷着饭卡偶尔帮他。

长得好看的人真的是有特权的！

“多喝点，你不说嗓子疼。”

真是随口说一句话就被他记住，黄仁珺觉得自己被他宠的越来越不像样了。

黄仁珺听话的喝完以后侧身把头枕在胳膊上看着李帝努，李帝努的头发剪短了一些，后颈上面和侧面全剃了只剩下上面的头发顺毛放了下来，黄仁珺觉得短头发的李帝努很精神。

他的五官很立体骨相很好看，鼻子真的很挺、轮廓分明的，她忽然觉得下面跟鼻子大小有关系这个说法也不是没有道理… 

他的睫毛很长，长到她觉得以前那个长刘海他都不觉得扎眼可能是被睫毛挡住了吧… 

他写字的手指节分明，她甚至能想象到他抚摸自己时的触感，手上有因常年打篮球而长出来的薄茧。

窄腰长腿翘臀、打桩机本机了… 

她真的超爱他的宽肩膀…

李帝努好像在发光，不知道是窗边的阳光打在身上的原因，还是他真的有在发光～ 

她就这么“意淫”着李帝努，自己竟然迷迷糊糊的睡着了，可能是刚上完课太累了，可能是刚喝完汤胃里太舒服了，也可能是有李帝努在身边她太安心了。 

不知道自己睡了多久，醒过来的时候一只大手在她的脸上方像是帮她遮着太阳，不知道是被感动了还是刚睡醒的原因她有些鼻音“你举了多久了？”

“没多久，睡好了麽宝宝？我差不多完事了。”

黄仁珺握过他的大手帮他按摩，边按边说“你就惯着我吧，惯的不成样除了你没人要我了。”

李帝努抱过她笑了“这就是我的目的啊！我想尽我所能宠溺你。”他认真的说。

学生时代的爱情总是那么单纯，没有那么多杂质…

冬天过去了春天也不远了，黄仁珺的生日快到了。

每年生日都赶在学校她也不怎么给自己过，对她来说只是普通的21岁生日，非要说有什么特别的话今年她有了李帝努。

生日当天李帝努保密工作做的很好，什么也没说只给她发了一条“晚上来小屋”的消息。

黄仁珺也没想太多，光是久违的能和他一起睡就很开心了，对，就是单纯的睡觉，她好想李帝努好好抱抱自己，天天见但还是很想他。

黄仁珺开心的给自己化了个漂亮的妆，穿了一个黑色的紧身针织裙做内搭，外面穿一个大红色的长风衣，身材凹凸有致。

恋爱中的人真的会越来越漂亮，黄仁珺是一直都漂亮。

李帝努没个消息也没来接她，她自己收拾完觉得无聊就往学校外走，到小屋的时候她敲了门也没人应，掏出钥匙进去屋里一片黑暗。

“还没来麽？去哪了呢。”她边脱鞋边自己嘟囔。

抬头的时候李帝努正穿着一个浴袍从黑暗中举着一个满是烛光的蛋糕走向她。

“宝宝生日快乐！”他说着漏出一个好看的微笑。

黄仁珺捂住嘴巴说不出话看着他，“宝宝许个愿吧，十二岁生日快乐。”

她在看看蛋糕上的数字蜡烛是反着插得，“能把你宠的像个小朋友，是我的愿望。”李帝努替她说着。

黄仁珺闭眼许了自己愿望吹灭了蜡烛。李帝努拉着她的手把她领到了餐桌前，是他提前准备好的红酒和牛排。

她没怎么喝过酒，当然李帝努也是她第一个一起喝酒的男生，黄仁珺好像很高兴一口气连着喝了两三杯，“宝宝你慢点喝，一会该醉了，吃一口牛排。”

他叉起自己切好的牛排送到黄仁珺嘴边，黄仁珺嘴里嚼着牛排眼泪却掉下来了，“你怎么哭了，很难吃麽？”

李帝努有点不知所措，她哭哭唧唧的握上他的手“我还以为牛排是你买回来的，你是不是笨蛋，不会做饭做什么做，手都烫出泡了。”

黄仁珺说完自己呜呜呜的哭起来，李帝努觉得她可爱抱住她，忽然觉得就算煎了一下午的牛排也值了。

黄仁珺哭着哭着又推开他“你怎么还穿着浴袍？”

李帝努亲了她一下“因为我是你的礼物啊。” 

一切都那么自然，两个人从餐桌亲到了床上，李帝努今天好像做好了为黄仁珺服务的准备，特别有耐心的做着前戏。

黄仁珺因为酒的缘故今天特别开放，没有像平常一样压抑自己的声音大声的呻吟了出来，李帝努早就被她哼硬了但一点也不急着进去。

他的吻接踵而至慢慢的吻遍黄仁珺的全身，她的胸真的很敏感李帝努只用舌头轻轻的舔了几下，那个粉色的小头就自己冒了出来害羞的挺立着，黄仁珺被他舔的舒服了哼哼唧唧的，李帝努故意使坏用牙齿轻轻的磨着那个挺立着的粉红。

黄仁珺早就被他吻的失了魂，酒劲也越来越上头她整个人晕晕乎乎的半眯着眼任李帝努摆弄着。

李帝努一路向下，两只大手分开她的双腿头扎进她的两腿之间，亲到那里的时候黄仁珺惊的睁开了眼想要挣扎。

李帝努按住她两条长腿被他夹在臂弯里“别动宝宝，我会让你舒服的。”

没给她反抗的机会，又再一次亲上了那个柔软的地方，他温柔的用舌头勾绘着她花穴的模样，像接吻一样吻着她两片软肉，黄仁珺的下面早已经湿的一塌糊涂发出色情的粘稠的水声。

李帝努向上找寻着她的阴蒂用舌头快速的上下舔着，黄仁珺哪里受过这种挑逗，没多久就被李帝努舔的双腿抽筋一般弯起脚趾，腰从床上舒服挺了起来，花穴里涌出了热乎乎的乳白色液体。

是的，黄仁珺第一次高潮了。

黄仁珺舒服的整个身体都透着红，用纤细的胳膊遮住自己的眼睛大口的喘着气。

李帝努爬上来对着她的耳朵说“生日礼物还满意嘛，满意的话下次也帮我，”然后自己像是办了大事一样自己傻笑。

黄仁珺哼唧的耍着赖，李帝努又吻了吻她的头发“不急，等你做好心里准备。”

他手上滑动了两下自己的性器，另一只手拿起床头柜的套用嘴撕开给自己套上，“宝宝我被你叫的涨的快爆了。”

大手拉开黄仁珺的胳膊亲亲她的脸蛋，下身一下子整个挺了进去。

黄仁珺刚高潮完的小穴异常温暖，把身体里那根粗热的东西缠的更紧了，黄仁珺来不急说话就又被李帝努压的牢牢的亲，舌头被整个吸出来，嘴边流着透明的口水。

小别胜新婚。

李帝努服务完黄仁珺以后算是发了狠，腰上仿佛装了马达，情绪像是找到了出口般倾泻出来，压着黄仁珺要了一次又一次… 

你问黄仁珺许的生日愿望麽？

当然是要和李帝努一直在一起。


End file.
